Freckles and the Frost
by ManeStella
Summary: Based on Beauty & the Beast. Anna is tired of life in the provincial town of Arendalle that has been trapped in an eternal winter for 21 years. When sent to live with her mysterious older sister, she discovers that there is truth to the legend of the Ice Queen with the frozen heart. Will she be able to melt that frozen heart before time runs out? Elsanna/Icest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've been meaning to write this great Beauty and the Beast themed Elsanna fic for awhile now after seeing quite a few fanart pieces on it, but it wasn't until finding this post that I finally got inspired to write it: post/71607335185/manestella-sisterofasnowqueen-freckles-and

I'm really excited about this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it and it's satisfying to both the Beauty and the Beast theme and Frozen!

**warning: **This is an Elsanna fic, meaning there is incest. Mature rating for later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it, otherwise have fun!

Reviews are very welcome!

* * *

Anna let out a sigh and leaned back against the stable, "There must be more than this." She told the reindeer who looked up at her with a look of quiet inquiry.

"I mean, this life, Sven! This town, these people! They're great people, but I just feel so…alone here. Everyone thinks…thinks I'm weird! And just because I want to see summer! It's always so cold here, I want a change for once in my life!" The reindeer pushed his nose against her arm and Anna rolled her eyes, "You only like me for the carrots." She said but smiled and pulled a bulbous carrot from her brown leather satchel and let Sven take a bite.

"You are weird."

Turning, Anna took in the sight of the ruggish, blond man coming towards her, carrying a large sack over his shoulder.

A grin cracked across the strawberry blonde's face, "Your best friend is a reindeer, _you_ can't talk."

With a shrug of his large shoulders, Kristoff smiled back, "At least I'm not standing around talking to _someone else's _reindeer."

Anna smacked him on the arm playfully, "Well I came here to talk to a human friend of mine, but he's kind of a huge jerk, so I think I'll be leaving."

She began to walk away but the man put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna wait! I wasn't serious! You're not weird!" There was a snort of agreement from the reindeer behind him.

The younger girl turned back to face him with a soft smile, "I know Kristoff, but I actually do need to head back to town, I'll see you later."

"Oh…um okay, yeah." He moved to hug his friend, but then patted her on the shoulder instead.

Shuffling back over to the reindeer, Anna rubbed his head, "See ya later, Sven, take care of this big lug while I'm gone!" Sven nodded, chewing blissfully on his carrot.

After a little wave at the pair, Anna began to trudge through the snow to make her way back towards the town of Arendalle, back home to her parents.

For as long as she remembered, it had always been cold here in Arendalle. Winters were the worst. The blizzards were so terrible that no one left their houses, for it was impossible to see even a hand in front of your face through the storm. There was very little to eat, most of their food was imported and traded for from other towns, since it was impossible to grow anything in frozen soil. Their land had been trapped in an eternal winter for nearly twenty-one years now, since before Anna was born. There were legends of an evil ice queen on the north mountain whose frozen heart had kept the town in its unending icy state. Anna herself liked to think it was the work of little ice trolls who froze things in the night. She chuckled to herself at the image of rolly polly snowmen sprinkling snowflakes on windowsills, so lost in her imagination she didn't see that she was on a direct collision course.

"Oof!" Anna fell backwards flat on her rear as she knocked into something, or, looking up, someone.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" leaning down, the someone in question extended a hand to help her up.

Anna merely stared at the man, "H-hi, Hans..." She could only smile stupidly at the handsome, ginger in front of her, his sweet eyes looking over her with concern.

Hans. It was actually Hans. Every woman in town was crazy for the youngest brother of the family that had come from the Southern Isles. Their reason for moving to this god forsaken frozen town, Anna had no idea. She was sure glad they had though, she had never actually talked to the man in person but she'd heard that he was the kind and valiant and caring, and anyone who had eyes could tell he was handsome. Very handsome. Incredibly handsome. Gorgeous in fact.

"Gorgeous…" Anna mumbled.

"Huh? Are you hurt?" he asked, snapping the girl out of her mental ramble.

"Uh…oh! No no I'm fine!" finally taking his hand, she let Hans pulled her up from the cold ground and Anna patted the spot she had fallen on, trying to rid herself of the snow and soreness.

The elder man smiled, "I'm glad. It is getting late though, would you like me to walk you the rest of the way home?"

Anna flushed, "No-I mean you don't have to, I'll be fine, unless you really want to, I want you to, only-only if you want me to, if you want to…yes?"

With a charming laugh, Hans nodded, "I would like to."

Anna had just finished her story about the time she slipped on a frozen pond and twisted her ankle at ten years old, which had resulted in a tragic case of cabin fever, when they arrived at the little wooden entry gate that left a space for a would be garden if not for the snow.

"Well…" Hans looked around as if trying to find a segue for his departure in the white scenery.

"Um…sorry I bumped into you earlier." Anna said, tilting her head and looking to the side apologetically.

"No worries," Hans took her hand, "It gave me the chance to accompany a lovely lady such as yourself home." He kissed her hand and Anna couldn't hold back the beaming smile that lit up her features.

With one last dazzling smile, Hans departed leaving Anna frozen in place with a smile slapped on her face for a whole three minutes as she watched his form turn into a tiny, blurry figure in the distance.

With a burst of energy, Anna threw the gate open and running, burst into the house, "MOM DAD YOU WON'T GUESS WHO-"

Anna's twirl through the door came to a slamming halt as she took in the dejected faces of her parents as they sat at the kitchen table not far from the glowing fireplace. "What's wrong?"

Her mother and father turned to look at each other simultaneously with an identical weighted expression. Her father nodded and then, turning to Anna, her mother spoke, "Anna, we have something to tell you." The brunette woman looked down at the pane of what Anna had first thought was glass but now saw was a thin sheet of ice.

She looked back up at her daughter, "It's about your sister."

Anna looked back and forth between her parents in confusion, "What sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I don't want to rush into this fic. I'm really excited about how this is going to turn out.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I can't believe this fic got so much love so fast!

* * *

"You can do this Anna just…just…" with a shaky breath she stared at the large door shaped pane of ice that was the entrance to the ice palace.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kristoff asked from behind her at the top of the ice staircase. He had taken his time walking up and now seemed distracted by the intricacy and detail of the ice monuments. He was enamored with it. Ice was kind of his thing.

The younger looked down at the words etched into the thin piece of ice she held that was like some sort of frozen letter. Written on it was a formal request of her presence at the Ice Palace on the North Mountain. By Queen Elsa of Arendalle. Although request could be used loosely, considering it was more a threat than anything else. It was come see the queen or have a harsher winter than any other before.

It was all so surreal. Only yesterday she had been an only child. After coming home her parents had explained the existence of a woman named Elsa, her older sister who had been cursed with ice powers and named herself the queen over her element. For nearly twenty-one years her parents had kept the secret of their elder daughter who's existence had caused the frozen state of their land.

Anna had been too shocked to feel angry over the information her parents had kept from her, saying that they had separated their daughters for Anna's safety when Elsa's powers began to grow out of control. Anna had only been four years old at the time.

After fourteen years, the Ice Queen had required her parents come to stay with her at the castle and leave their home indefinitely. They had prepared for departure; a sled was packed with food, clothes, blankets, and whatever else they might need. Explaining that they would leave the land in Anna's name along with all of their money and whatever else they could spare to make her life as comfortable as possible before leaving. Dreading a forceful removal by the queen, they simply agreed to her demands.

All this was disclosed to her the night before, and she had fought mightily with her parents over the issue. She didn't see it fair that they should be commanded to leave their lives because of a selfish monster that was once their daughter.

Her parents had looked at her sadly and tried to say that it wasn't just as parents to let Elsa be alone her whole life. They had taken care of Anna for fourteen years. Given their younger daughter the care and love meant for two.

Anna let them think they had won the argument at the time, and receded, forlorn to her room.

But early the next morning, she had risen before either of her parents or the sun, packed all her own supplies, and ran to Kristoff's, pulling him out of bed and having him saddle Sven to his sled, begging him to take her up to the North Mountain.

The blond was dubious, as he didn't get an answer as to why it was crucial to leave so early and so quickly, but the look of desperation on Anna's face told him it was no joking matter and so followed through with her scheme. They departed before the first light of dawn. Anna leaving a note for her parents explaining that she would go in their place to be with the mysterious queen.

As they approached the mountain, Anna had relayed all this information back to a quieter than usual Kristoff. After her recollection of the events, which led them on a snowy uphill path, he had tried to convince her to forgo the plan, eventually convincing her to have the Ice Queen at least reconsider her demand.

Facing Kristoff now, Anna slapped on the most confident look in her arsenal. In truth she was scared to death of what lay before her, but she was never one to be overcome by fear. She had more of a leap before you look attitude.

"I'll be fine! Besides, whoever this Elsa is, she is my sister. So…so she can't be that bad if she's related to me!"

Her little speech didn't erase the worry on Kristoff's face, but it did ease some of it. With a sigh the blond dropped his tensed up shoulders and placed his hands against either side of Anna's arms. "Anna…I-"

If she didn't take action, one of them would break into tears, which would result in everyone crying, so Anna dove into a hug, cutting her friend off from saying anything too sappy.

He wrapped his arms around the younger girl, "You better write, you hear?"

Anna stepped back nodding, "You take care of my parents."

He gave a nod of affirmation.

"You take care of Kristoff for me Sven! Don't let him get fat on carrots!" Anna yelled down to the reindeer who remained at the bottom of the ice staircase. Sven bobbed his head up and down vigorously.

With one last look at each other, Kristoff ruffled the girl's hair, gaining a giggle from her, and then made his way down the staircase. Anna watched the two slowly make their way down the mountain until the whiteness swallowed their forms. She tried to not think about how her chest hurt or how her eyes pricked with tears.

With a sniff due to the cold, Anna took a deep breath and turned back to the palace door, raising her hand to knock.

But just as she brought up her mitten-covered fist, the door opened.

"Helloooooo! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!"

A scream erupted from Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know this update is super super late and I'm so freaking sorry. Over the winter break from school I spilled tea all over my macbook and it quit working and I had to dig out my old very shitty computer, and I was so upset I couldn't write anything. It was literally the stupidest and most expensive accident of my life.

Aside from all that, I hope you guys are still following me and that this chapter doesn't suck balls, it's not as strong as I wanted it to be and It's tricky trying to figure out where to pull from Beauty and the Beast and where to pull from Frozen, but I'm much looking forward to writing the rest of this.

* * *

Holding tightly to the railing of the ice staircase, Anna bodily pushed herself as far away from the little snow creature as she could, which wasn't very far due to the smaller than comfortable threshold of the palace.

"Whoa whoa why are you screaming?" it surveyed their surroundings with irregularly large eyes, "I don't see anything scary."

Anna gulped, then let her vice like grip on the stairwell soften until she could stand on her own, then slowly bent down to the creature. "What…what are you?"

A giggled bubbled up from it, "A snowman of course! And what are you supposed to be?"

The question was so odd it surprised the fear right out of her, "Well...a person of course." Something about the snowman seemed vaguely familiar, hadn't she built lots of snowmen as a child? Snowmen were harmless, even an animated one couldn't cause her any harm.

With a concerned expression the snowman nodded, looking her over with an expert eye, "Sounds about right. Well!" he gave a little hop, "Like I said, in case you forgot before your weird screaming thing, my name is Olaf, but I can't talk for long, we're expecting a guest here soon! Oh a guest, it's been so long since I've talked to anyone new, I love Elsa and Marshmallow but meeting new people has always sounded fun to me!"

Anna cocked her head to the side, "You wouldn't mean me would you?" she pushed the letter in front of the snowman, "I was invited. By the uh...queen."

His whole little form lit up at her words, looking between Anna and the letter excitedly, then letting his gaze finally settle on the strawberry blonde, "Oh YOU are Anna! It's so great to meet you! Gimme a hug, I love warm hugs!" Olaf said and waddled forward to embrace her.

"I-oh!" His stick arms were already around her before she could protest (of course they didn't reach very far, so "around" would surely be giving the length of his arms more credit than what they were due). After a moment though, Anna softened and succumbed happily into the hug. He was kind of cute, anyway.

Drawing back, Olaf took her gloved hand and began to pull her forward, "Come on come on, Elsa has been expecting you!"

"Um, okay!" Anna said brightly as she let herself be led into the castle, slightly hunched over as she was pulled along to compensate for the height difference.

The door shut by itself behind them ominously. Turning from the door to Olaf, Anna was about to comment on it, but her breath caught in wonder as she took in the interior of the palace.

Everything glistened brilliantly, a blue tint to the ice walls, staircase, and fountain that sprinkled stilled water droplets in the middle of the entrance. She had never seen architecture so expertly carried out before, the detail was magnificent, crisply and sharply cut and shaped in a crystalline, pseudo snowflake fashion that had the effect of being inside a jewelry box of blue diamonds.

"It's beautiful." Anna exhaled.

A wide smile cracked across the snowman's face, "Elsa made the palace!" he emphasized this by spinning in a full three sixty, arms spread wide to take in the environment, "She's an artist, a genius!"

Perhaps this Ice Queen wasn't as terrible as she had been made out to be. How could someone cruel and ugsome create such beauty? Sure, the letter she had sent was curt and demanding, but maybe she was just bad at writing letters.

"Olaf, has my family arrived?" came a soft voice from above them at the top of the right side of the twin staircase. A figure was emerging from the shadows of an arched doorway beyond.

"Yes! She's so nice, and she thinks our home is pretty!"

For the second time, Anna's breath stopped short as the person the smooth voice belonged to stepped close to the balcony, her skin so white it was almost translucent in the icy glow of the palace. Her hair a blonde so white, it was nearly the color of snow. An elegantly slim neck and uncovered shoulders, her dress had a sparkly quality to it, clinging tightly to her body with a long trail sweeping behind. A slit up the side of the dress revealed a scandalous thigh. She seemed to exude a sense of elegance and grace.

Stunning, this woman was absolutely stunning. Without a doubt the most gorgeous woman Anna had ever seen, if she hadn't been so awed by the queen's beauty she would have felt inferior to it.

The queen looked down at her with a slightly surprised yet critical gaze, "Anna?"

The mentioned girl stared in fascination, taking in the way her name lingered on the woman's questioning lips. It took her some time to find her voice, and outwardly shook her head to snap herself out of the haze, realizing she had been staring like an idiot.

"Yeah-I mean yes, that's me!" she walked over to the bottom of the staircase, taking a couple steps up the slippery surface.

"That's far enough!" the queen raised a hand, halting Anna's ascent.

A bit hurt, the strawberry blonde retreated a step, "You uh…you sent for me?"

It was hard to read the flash of emotion across the queen's delicate features from the distance she was at, but it seemed like it was pained, "No. I sent for my family. Where are they?"

Anna shrugged and looked to the side, "Well you see, about that…um, they didn't…well I didn't…I-"

"Get to the point!" her cool demeanor was beginning to crack into an icy tone.

The younger straightened up, slapping on a look of determination as she remembered the reason for her presence, "I came in their place," that was technically true, "To ask you to reconsider, to let us live in peace."

She let her words hang in the air for a moment as Elsa registered what they meant, then continued. Was it getting colder? "So…If you don't mind, I would like to go back home and live with my family, my parents and I, we have a life there, where-"

"Stop! Just stop!" A gust of frigid air whirled around her out of nowhere, now wait, it was emanating from the queen herself.

Anna took a few more timid steps up the staircase as she spoke, "But you can't honestly expect my parents to up and leave!"

The ice queen looked truly taken aback, "_Your_ parents?" A biting anger was rising to the surface, "They are mine as well! I will bring them here by force if necessary!"

Tears sprang to Anna's eyes, "No! Leave them be! Will you promise to let them live out their lives in peace if I stay here with you?"

Falling silent, the queen seemed to consider this, then finally, nodded. "You will live here with me then, the Queen of Ice and Snow for the rest of your days." She said with a tinge of cruelty.

Backing away into the shadow once more the queen spoke in a frighteningly level tone that promised an arctic rage beneath, "Olaf, show our _guest_ to her room."

Anna threw up her hands her own anger rearing its head, and continued her approach just as the queen began to retreat up the staircase, "What did I ever do to you?!"

A barrage of icicles flew through the air as Elsa spun around, "Marshmallow!"

Scrunching her nose in confusion, Anna stared at the enraged queen, "Huh?"

There was a sound like crunching snow under footfalls to her left, but it was much louder.

"Uh oh." Olaf said, eyebrows furrowing.

From the other staircase a roar erupted, followed by ground shaking stomps of a monstrous snowman.

Okay, maybe snowmen weren't so harmless after all.


End file.
